


a brother's worry

by madnessiseverything



Series: the voicemails left by one klaus hargreeves [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Voicemail, at least a little, more of the vague au where there are cellphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Diego wakes up to a voicemail notification from an unknown number on his phone screen.the one where Klaus gives holding cell criticism.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: the voicemails left by one klaus hargreeves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	a brother's worry

**Author's Note:**

> *slinks back after over a year* part three anyone? okay okay, so i was going through random drafts and realised that i might as well post this wee thing! i've no idea when i'll get around to writing the others, but i have scraps for at least two more parts so there is hope!

Diego wakes up to a voicemail notification from an unknown number on his phone screen. He frowns and puts his voicemail on speaker as he begins to get dressed. “You have one new message, left at 11:36.” Diego adjusts the knives in his belt and freezes when a familiar voice rings through his shitty room. 

“Diego! Long time no - hear? Been a while, right? I don’t remember, but it’s been so long." Diego is all too aware of the time that's passed since he's heard, let alone seen Klaus. "Hey, did you know that holding cells are supremely uncomfortable?” 

Diego grits his teeth. Of course, Klaus got picked up. He doesn’t even want to know for what. His brother’s loud voice continues to follow him as he goes to turn on his coffee machine. 

“They wouldn’t even give me a pillow," Klaus says plaintively. "I know you wanted to like, be a cop, save the world, all that, so I just got out, and I wanted to inform you that you should tell your pals to upgrade to at least two-star ratings right?”

Diego has half a mind to turn off his phone just to get rid of Klaus’ voice, but he can’t even lie to himself for a second. It’s good to hear that his little brother is alive - and he clenches his jaw with a huff because yes, Klaus would always be the little brother. Diego could never rid himself of the feeling. Knowing that Klaus is at least for the moment coherent and walking around eases the constant itch between his ribs at least somewhat.

“How’s the whole cop thing going, anyway? Authority is overrated, after all, especially for y- Oh, hey, man!” 

Diego frowns, finding the sudden change in pitch immediately concerning. “Don’t mean any trouble, just talking to my bro right here.” Diego’s hand clenches around his spoon, and he curses himself for being worried. Klaus never could stay safe, could he? “Okay, okay, I’ll hang up, jeez. No patience. Bye, bro!” Klaus’ cheery voice cuts off. Diego is left staring at the coffee dripping into his mug. He wonders - worries - what trouble his brother is already getting into again. He curses and turns away from the coffee machine to kick his wall. It seems that, even with the massive chasm between them, Klaus could find a way to make Diego feel like he'll have to drag a pale and shaking Klaus to safety during a mission. But unlike back then, Diego has no idea what to do. Hell, he doesn't even know where the fuck Klaus lives.

Maybe he should ask Eudora for help. She’s always got an ear to the floor of the city. 


End file.
